


Moving On

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When the reinstated Rogue Avengers go to see Tony about funding they get more than they bargained for.





	Moving On

It takes Rogers and his team four months after being pardoned to realize exactly how hard their lives without Tony will be. Their credit cards are gone, their assets still frozen and their wages being garnished for the damage they did during their fights with Tony and during their new fights. They also have barely enough to pay the rent. 

It takes six months after the pardon to realize that their equipment is falling apart. Tony always fixed their stuff after missions so they never had to worry about it. Now though they need to put in forms and requests and even then it takes them months to get equipment and even then it's not as good as Tony's stuff.

It takes seven months after the pardon for them to finally admit that they need some kind of help. So, they go to Fury.

“Look you guys are the motherfuckers that screwed up. I'm busy making sure SHIELD keeps going with what's left.

“It's not fair. Tony signed the accords he should be providing funding,” Clint says.

“That's not a reliable business model for anyone. Besides, Iron Man signed the accords. Tony Stark didn't. He had himself assigned to emergency reserves. He's effectively retired and any interaction with superheroes he will agree to needs to be supported by a majority of his partners. Partners who will definitely not agree to support you after what you all did,” Fury says.

“Then we'll just have to talk to Tony,” Steve says.

“Rogers don't. Stark is not a man to be messed with. Everyone who has ever hurt him and his loved ones is either dead or in jail. Don't make him angry. Besides his partners aren't going to let you get out of there unscathed,” Fury says. 

“We'll be careful,” Steve says.

“I give up. Just remember everyone in there is protected under the accords don't attack any of them,” Fury says and the Avengers leave and go to Stark Tower. 

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Do you have an appointment?” The receptionist asks.

“Um, no. We're friends of Tony's. We just wanted to ask him a question,” Steve says.

“Code?” The receptionist asks.

“I'm sorry?”

“All friends of Dr. Stark's have a four digit code to get them past any safety level. Please state each of yours,” the receptionist says.

“Look, all we want is to talk to Stark,” Clint says and her eyes lock on him.

“Friends know better than to call him by his last name. Please, I must ask you to leave,” she says. 

“Hey, we're Avengers!” Clint snaps.

“If you refuse to leave I will have to call security,” she says hand poised over the button.

“It's alright Madeline, I'll take it from here,” a familiar voice says and the Avengers turn.

“Laura? What are you doing here?” Clint asks voice sounding broken.

“Working Clinton. Since I had nowhere to go after our house was bombed Tony offered me a place to live here, and Pepper asked if I would field any superhero related things. So, here I am,” Laura says.

“Laura, what bombing?” 

“The one by HYDRA. Apparently your personal information was released by parties unknown to the general public around the time of the helicarrier crash over DC. HYDRA found it and came after us. I am very disappointed in you all, but especially Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanov and I am positively murderous towards you Clinton. How could you run off with the people who put your children in danger. But do you want to know the worst part Clinton?” Laura asks stalking closer and Clint steps back.

“The worst part was when Lila and Cooper would ask where you were. Because I didn't know anything. One minute you're retired and the next you get a phone call rush out of the house and become a wanted fugitive and I wouldn't have known. It was Tony that had to tell me,” Laura says.

“Mrs. Barton Stark might not have been completely truthful with you,” Scott says.

“Mr. Lang, you have no right to criticize Tony after everything he's done for you,” Laura says.

“He hasn't done anything for me!”

“He saved your daughter's life as well as your ex-wife. Apparently some of the people who died during Mr. Rogers’ temper tantrum wanted revenge and went after your family. He also made sure that you still have access to Cassie. Something the courts wanted to revoke. He also convinced Maggie to let Cassie write letters to you. He even managed to get Hope to drop her theft charges against you. So, you should get out of here before you piss someone else off because I will not allow Tony to do anymore favors for anyone who doesn't appreciate them,” Laura says and Scott inches towards the exit.

“Mama!” Clint's youngest son says toddling across the room and Clint suddenly needs Sam's help to stand because his son is talking and walking. When he left he'd been barely able to lift his head.

“Oh hello Anthony,” she says tickling the baby and Clint nearly faints.

“You renamed my son after Stark!”

“Our son. And yes because his namesake was the reason he nearly died. Seemed fair enough to switch the name of his would be murderer with his savior,” Laura says.

“I didn't mean for you to get hurt,” Natasha says.

“But you did. You released the information without a second thought or call to Tony. Had you told him he would have been able to remove the dangerous files but no. You all assume that Stark is a miracle worker, but even he needs help. Now you wanted to speak with Tony about something?”

“We're here to ask for funding,” Steve admits.

“Normally I'd kick you out. But I want to see what his partners say to you so come along. Oh and if the witch uses her powers I'll slip a dampening collar on so fast even Rogers won't be able to stop me,” Laura says and leads them up to the penthouse.

“Mrs. Barton this hostility has to end,” Steve says.

“Or what? You'll slam your shield onto my chest so hard it kills me for 8 minutes? Or you'll leave me in a bunker in Siberia where no one will know where I am for two weeks? Or... oh I know. You'll let me watch the murder of someone I love while their killer is a couple feet away then tell me you knew for two years?” Laura says and the elevator opens. They hear music from the 80s playing and a sandy blonde haired man standing in the kitchen dancing while making something.

“Quill I swear I'm going to shove that Walkman somewhere unpleasant if you do not play better music!” A slicked back black haired man says coming out of an orange portal.

“Hey! Don't get mad at me because you have no taste,” the man Quill says and the portal guy rolls his eyes affectionately then catches sight of the Avengers.

“FRIDAY! Initiate evacuation measures ra-6-ws-mr-sw,” the black haired man says.

“FRIDAY alpha override lb-i,” Laura says.

“Laura, they are not welcome here,” the man says and Quill looks at them and pulls a gun from under his shirt.

“Stephen, they are here in official capacity. Go get the others. Quill put that away,” Laura says and a cloak zooms past them.

“I am Dr. Stephen Strange this is Peter Quill. We are two of Tony's partners. It is us that you will have to convince,” Stephen says.

“Isn't that a tad bit controlling?” Sam asks.

“Anthony can choose to veto our decision if he wants to. However he holds the same position with all of us. If someone wanted something from Peter Tony would have a vote,” Stephen says.

“Unlike some people, when Tony said he was retiring from active duty he meant it. He cares enough about his family to take their opinions into account,” Laura says.

“What's going on...oh...hi,” a kid no more than fifteen says coming in with another boy slightly younger.

“P…” Laura starts to say but the second boy holds up a hand.

“No names Mrs. Barton. We wouldn't want someone to put us at risk like they did with Cooper and Lila,” he says and Laura nods.

“Look we're sorry about that but…”

“Save the half-assed apology for the thousands of people that the mechanic had to relocate,” the boy says and they both run to Tony when he comes in and give him hugs. Then the older boy flanks Tony on one side while the younger flanks Rhodey who is flanking Tony.

“What the hell are they doing here?” Rhodey asks.

“Apparently the dickwads want something,” Quill says as he and Strange walk over to them and give Tony and Rhodey kisses.

“Probably money or weapons or both,” a familiar voice says and they watch the owner come in and give the four men a kiss.

“Bruce?” Natasha whispers.

“Hello Agent Romanov,” Bruce says coldly.

“What...what is all this?” Steve asks.

“Turns out that we all have too much love for just one person. Except Tony. Tony soaks up all our love sometimes when he needs it,” Bruce says.

“So, the partners Fury and Laura were talking about were…”

“Romantic partners. Technically we all married on a planet called Sakaar. Weird place but better after it's dictator, emphasis on dick, was run outta Dodge,” Quill says.

“Kids go start the star hologram for Lila and Cooper,” Tony says and hugs the two boys before they run off.

“So it's the five of you?” Clint asks.

“No Barton, there are six lovers in the relationship,” another familiar voice says and they all turn. Loki's leaning against the doorway that seems to lead to some sort of play room.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Clint demands and strings an arrow.

“Barton. You are in violation of the accords. Failure to lower your weapon will result in you being shot by a taser,” Laura says and Clint lowers it.

“Thank you Laura. Might I enquire as to Anthony's teething issues?” Loki asks.

“Gone. That salve you made did wonders for it,” Laura says as Loki struts over to the others and makes a show of kissing each of them.

“How can you live with someone who mind controlled people?” Steve demands and Laura raises an eyebrow.

“Pot meet kettle,” Laura says pointing at Wanda.

“Wanda's a kid,” Clint says.

“Miss Maximoff is older than I am in Midgardian years,” Loki says helpfully.

“Clint she's 26 years old and she voluntarily joined Hydra,” Laura says.

“None of us had a problem living with her,” Natasha says.

“Actually, I did,” Bruce asks.

“What?”

“I left because I don't trust her. Not after what she made the Hulk do, for nothing more than shit and giggles. She had you guys all fucked up she didn't need to do that to me,” Bruce says and Loki pulls him into his arms.

“Anyway, Loki Charms signed the accords and is on reserve duty only,” Tony says.

“WHAT!?”

“Oh please tell me you didn't skip reading the paper packets you were given by the UN like you didn't read the accords,” Tony says.

“It's not your problem. Let the UN handle it. Now why are you here?” Rhodey asks.

“We need help.”

“Sorry Iron Man is half retired.”

“We don't need Iron Man's help we need Tony Stark's help. Any help you can give us Stark. Our weapons are outdated and we can barely afford to keep the lights on in the compound,” Steve says.

“And that's my problem how?”

“You're an Avenger.”

“Iron Man was an Avenger. Tony Stark wasn't recommended,” Tony says with a wink at Natasha.

“Alright we'll put it to the partner vote. All in favor,” Rhodey says and no one raises their hands.

“All against?” All five of Tony's husbands raise their hands.

“Sorry boys and girls. The sexiest poly relationship in New York had spoken,” Tony says with a shrug.

“You're a selfish jackass Stark,” Clint says.

“Howard would be so disappointed in you,” Steve says and Tony's eyes go cold.

“You asked me once Steve, take away my suit what am I, and at the time I said genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Well now I have more to add. I am the man that cleaned up the messes. I am a family man now. I am loved for me, not what I can give them. I am the man that saved countless lives after your stupidity signed their death warrants. I am the man that's giving Clint full access to the floors his family are allowed on so he can see them, I am the man that is going to help deprogram Bucky. I am the man that's going to make weapons for the Avengers when I am certain that they need them because I will not let my emotions interfere with saving lives. I am the man that created the Maria Stark Foundation to help the victims of The “Civil War” and yeah Howard would be disappointed in me not being like Captain America. Do you know why? Because, I'm better than you because at least I help the victims of my mistakes,” Tony says and with that Strange waves his hand and the Avengers are sent back to the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
